


Rescued from life

by Tylerbear91



Series: Why dont we ageplay [1]
Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tylerbear91/pseuds/Tylerbear91
Summary: When daniel seavys runs away at 14 and he becomes homeless Johnah saved him and brought him to a whole new world
Relationships: Jack Avery & Zach Herron, Jack Avery/Corbyn Besson, Jonah Marais/Daniel Seavey
Series: Why dont we ageplay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Daniels pov

It was getting dark, and the bins had just been collected so I had no luck in finding anything to eat tonight. so I started walking back to my alleyway and immediately I could hear footsteps behind me so I sped up , the footsteps sped up too. I sped even faster ,so did the footsteps soon I was full on running into my alley were I stopped and hid behind one of the bins.the footsteps stopped aswell . I held my breath the footsteps seemed to get further away , so I peaked out they were gone .

By now it is very dark and i could hardly see as the street light was broken , quickly I crawled into my makeshift shelter and tried my best to get comfortable. just as I had closed my eyes a hand was covering my mouth and nose and an arm had pulled me out of the shelter. 

I went into panic mode i was screaming and twisting and thrashing but I couldn't get this big person off of me I took a breath , and started to slow down but i was still struggling by now i was trying to hold my breath and I had stopped screaming. My struggles were getting weaker as the person holding me down grabbed by arms and had pinned them to my side with one hand and i could here them quietly shushing me . I couldn't hold my breath much longer i took another breath and started to slump against to person holding me and i was seeing some black dots . At this point I had given up and started to breath normally again i then started passing out even more until I couldn't open my eyes any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Johnahs pov  
This is it . I can finally have my baby i followed him as he searched through the rubbish and the bins ,finding nothing he started to head back to his alleyway were i know he sleeps. I had the chloroform in my pocket ready to go.

So, I made sure he heard my footsteps so he would go to the alley way quickly .the alleyway is a dead end so it should make it easier to capture my baby and take him home. 

He started running so I started running after him at this point i could see the alley and he had sprinted in there i jad my good friend corbyn who was running with me wait at the end of the alley just incase daniel made a run for it. Corbyn also has chloroform , he hid behimd one of the big bins so i nodded at corbyn and he walked just past the entrance of the alleyvso it would look like we were leaving . When daniel peaked out from behind the bin i moved behind him and a bin so he wouldn't see me. 

After daniel thought the cost was clear he started walking to his shelter corbyn nodded at me to do it now but   
I shook my head no. I waited a few minutes until daniel let his guard down then I grabbed his foot and pulled him out of the shelter . I quickly restrained him by pinning my arms to his side with my hand , the poor thing was so small and week he never even stood a chance . I quickly made sure to cover his mouth and nose whilst whispering sweet nothings in his ear . He was starting to slow his struggles and his hand gribbing my arm quickly started to let go .

And he obviously couldn't hold his breath any longer and started to hold limp in my arms i held the cloth over his face until all of his weight was on me .and i knew he had passed out i couldn't help but be smug about how easy this was to pull off. I had found out through lots of background checks that daniel had ran away from home when he was 14, and he had been on the street for 2 years.

I picked him up bridle style and started ti walk towards my black SUV corbyn following behind me . I strapped him into his car seat and started the car up and began the 2 hour journey to the only place in the world that supported non consentual ageplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think bear in mind this is my first time writing fanfiction and If you find any mistakes or if you have any suggestions please let me know in the comments 😀

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so make sure to give me some feedback 😊 let me know how i did in the comments


End file.
